


6

by shchi



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Birthday Presents, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: It's Yorkie's birthday, and Kelly is determined to make it the best day ever for her wife.
Relationships: Kelly/Yorkie (Black Mirror)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	6

**Author's Note:**

> i've watched san junipero so many times and this has been sitting in my drafts for a month or so.  
> i'll probably write more for this ship if people want.

"This is my first birthday where I'm in a relationship, and my first birthday since coming out where I've been accepted, and also the first where I can move, oh, and fully be myself!" Yorkie grins, taking Kelly's hands at the last part of her sentence and spinning in a circle with her.  
  
  
  
Seeing Yorkie so happy made Kelly happy too. Really, it did. She had experienced so little, pleased by the little things that Kelly had taken for granted -- it made her appreciate everything so much more. The redhead is so precious, especially to her. She's awkwardly cute in so many ways, that was Kelly's first thought after their first meeting. Since then, she has come out her shell so much. She's so proud of her.  
  
  
  
One of her biggest accomplishments was driving, being able to sit behind a wheel, no fear of crashing... well, maybe, but she always sticks to the speed limit, unlike Kelly. There's no fear of dying, Kelly realised that when she crashed her car on purpose, she was fine. She didn't end up as a quadriplegic. She didn't have her life stolen from her before it started.  
  
  
  
Yorkie did.  
  
  
  
The more Kelly thinks about it, the more it saddens her. She's promised herself that she will put Yorkie's happiness above her own because she has experienced so much less than she has. The perfect birthday plan comes to her mind, and she lets Yorkie drive to their first destination.  
  
  
  
**Stop one: ice cream.**  
  
  
  
Not far from their house is a new, little café that does the most wonderful ice creams, so the couple have both heard. They just haven't got round to trying it yet, too preoccupied with their new pet pipefish that Yorkie had caught a few days ago.  
  
  
They climb out the car and walk into the building. A waitress behind the counter greets them with a smile. "Hi, I guess you're both here for the ice cream?"  
  
  
"We sure are," Kelly says as the woman gives them a menu to browse, full of the flavours on offer. "What do you fancy? They all seem so good," she comments as they both read the list.  
  
  
"Bubblegum," Yorkie says with no hesitation, like the moment she spotted it, all other flavours were inferior and discounted from her mind.  
  
  
"Well, two bubblegum ice creams please!" Kelly calls out to the waitress.  
  
  
  
They sit at a table by the window, since they both like to people-watch. They are served, and the waitress takes the menu back, "Enjoy!" she chimes.  
  
  
  
Yorkie picks up the little, red plastic spoon and scoops a small serving of ice cream in to it. "It's so cold," she exclaims as the dessert stuns her teeth, an uncomfortable feeling, but she wants more ice cream. Kelly chuckles and agrees, although she dares the both of them to take a huge mouthful of it. Yorkie hesitates, looks at Kelly, recognising that look on her face, and nods. "Ok!"   
  
  
They pile on the ice cream, as much as they could get on the spoons, and eat it. Kelly slaps a hand on the table, "God!" she squirms in her seat, "This was such a bad idea!"  
  
  
Yorkie grins and bears it, although obviously in discomfort from such a strong, foreign, (and what she imagines to be somewhat painful if her pain slider was on) sensation.  
  
  
  
They eat the ice cream slowly, both trying to keep it away from their teeth, but if they also don't want to take so long because it's beginning to melt and pool into a bright blue sea. As soon as they are done, Kelly takes Yorkie's hands and pulls her along, running out of the café. "You're gonna love the next one!" she exclaims.  
  
  
  
Yorkie smiles, wondering what it is. She's tried asking, but Kelly keeps her lips sealed, and she only gives her directions while she drives. "It should be next left," is the final direction, and Yorkie turns left into the street.  
  
  
**Stop two: alpaca trekking.**  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Yorkie can barely contain her excitement as she reads the sign. It's a farm, and there's sheep and alpacas in the fields.  
  
  
"Just wait until you see what we're doing!"  
  
  
  
Yorkie parks the car, and Kelly has never seen her get out so fast, and she's quick to follow. They walk up the mud path, Kelly's heels defeating her as she almost twists her ankle, grabbing Yorkie's shoulder to steady herself so she didn't fall and ruin her fashion statement of an outfit. The redhead links arms with her, trainers being a much better choice for this ground, but Kelly is adamant about wearing heels for just about everything.  
  
  
  
Finally, they get to the barn, and there's a man waiting for them. Yorkie looks in the field, noticing a worker putting a harness on an alpaca, and she hopes this is what she thinks it is.  
  
  
  
He asks if they are here for the alpaca trekking, and Yorkie can't help but let out a joyous squeal, hugging Kelly so tightly that Kelly thinks she might bruise.  
  
  
  
The man chuckles, and he tells them what they can do, and what they can't. The two alpacas they will be walking are called Derek, and his son, Tuck. Derek is black and fluffy, bigger than Tuck, with a greying muzzle. He enjoys to walk still. Tuck is the same colour, but smaller and more energetic. He can be hard to control because he gets so excited, but he's a good boy deep down.  
  
  
  
The worker brings both of them over, and Yorkie is cautious as she reaches her hand out to pet Derek on the head. The worker, named Tom, reassures her that they won't bite, that they are used to being around people.   
  
  
  
"Which one do you want?" Kelly asks.   
  
  
"Derek," Yorkie smiles. It's devious, but she wants to see Kelly struggle to control Tuck.  
  
  
  
They have an hour, and the worker joins them (just in case something goes wrong), although walking a considering amount behind them to allow for privacy, not wanting to invade.  
  
  
  
The couple walk alongside the alpacas, being told not to walk faster than them, or slower, at the same pace of them. Tuck gets distracted by wanted to graze on some fresh, long grass, and he pulls forward, Kelly, after letting out a sudden yelp of surprise, has no choice but to run along with him (up a hill) until they reach the desired grass.   
  
  
  
Yorkie can only laugh at her wife's helplessness, but Derek decides he wants some of the grass as well, and takes off. Yorkie stumbles as she is pulled, she gains her footing and runs along with him, but his sudden stop sends her ahead of him, making Kelly lose it.  
  
  
After recovering, the redhead begins to laugh along with her wife. Luckily, the walk is relatively uneventful after that, but something they will never forget.  
  
  
**Stop three: karaoke.**  
  
  
The third event on Kelly's list is at a bar with an owner she is close friends with, he's agreed to let them have it for today, an hour or two, or until their voices are too hoarse to sing anymore. They decide.  
  
  
The first song Yorkie picks is _Don't Stop Believin'_ and Kelly is almost too excited that she jumps the cue, and immediately stops singing when she realises she's too early, and they both crack up laughing. "I knew that it wasn't time," Kelly manages to say through laughing. "I was compl -- _just a small town girl!"_  
  
  
Yorkie can barely get the words out due to laughing. They sing, and while they're not god awful at it, they're not great. It doesn't matter because no one is witnessing it, and Yorkie probably wouldn't do this in front of people -- nor a club full of people.  
  
  
  
They follow up with _Livin' on a Prayer_ , and finish with their favourite song: _Heaven is a Place on Earth._  
  
  
  
**Stop four: swimming in the rain (if it rains, if not, swim anyway).**  
  
  
Returning home, Yorkie parks their car on the sand, and Kelly kicks off her shoes, taking her jacket off. Yorkie unties her laces (that are pride themed), and takes off her denim jacket. She slips off her shoes, and follows Kelly, who has started running towards the sea.   
  
  
Yorkie's tall, longer legs than Kelly, so she is able to catch up quickly. She has always liked running, especially with her second chance at life. She takes Kelly's hand as they enter the water. It's cold, they scream upon impact, but they go deeper; knee deep, waist deep, chest deep. Kelly splashes her partner with the salt water, and Yorkie squeezes her eyes just in case.   
  
  
She splashes her back, and they begin to swim closer to the shore since it's probably not wise to the up to their chests in the sea. It gives Kelly awful memories of Allison, because no matter what age, she would always be her little girl. Always. Still, Kelly always likes to swim in the sea, it's one of the main reasons that she has a house on the beach.  
  
  
There's not much to do apart from splash each other with the salt water, so they swim back to the beach and walk up to their house.  
  
  
**Stop five: the deck, to smoke, because even though cigarettes don't taste of anything in San Junipero, Yorkie often says she wants to try it.**  
  
  
They're sitting on the deck of Kelly's beach house, packet of cigarettes in between them with a lighter sitting on top. Kelly lights one up, and she offers to light one for Yorkie, but she insists on doing it by herself.   
  
  
Kelly instructs her, and on her fifth try, the tobacco burns.   
  
  
  
Yorkie coughs. The smoke is burning her mouth, and the sensation gets worse when she feels it flow to the back of her throat, causing her to cough more. Kelly rubs soothing circles on her back. Yorkie is too determined, and she takes another drag. Kelly smiles a little, concerned, but she can't be harmed here. Kelly flicks the ash from her own cigarette into the sand, taking a long, controlled drag. It's probably no secret that she smoked when she was... alive? If that's the right term. It calms her nerves, but she's disappointed the the cigarettes don't even taste of anything in this simulation, where everything else is so real.  
  
  
Her wife practically coughs her way through the first half of her smoke, seemingly used to it as she finishes the last half of her cigarette.  
  
  
They squish the ends out on the deck, flicking them into the sand after. Kelly stands, and gives Yorkie her hand to pull her to her feet.  
  
  
  
**Final stop: home, to get drunk.**  
  
  
They enter the house, Kelly kicking the door shut behind them. She heads to the kitchen, bringing two whiskey glasses and a half empty (or full, depending on your viewpoint) bottle.   
  
  
One shot is followed by a second, neither are measured with a shot glass, instead Kelly's ' _1, 2, 3'_ method where she pours the alcohol while counting to three.  
  
  
  
The third shot, they finish off the whiskey. Yorkie staggers to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of vodka. Kelly cheers.  
  
  
  
They clink glasses, and down the vodka. It doesn't burn anymore, or rather, if it does, they definitely don't feel it because they're so intoxicated now. Even if they've probably drank too much to be able to remember most of the day, they still have the polaroids from Yorkie's camera that she insisted they bring along.  
  
  
  
Yorkie moves closer to Kelly, taking her hand in hers, her short, unpainted nails are a contrast to Kelly's brightly painted, fairly long nails. The only ring Yorkie wears is her wedding ring, while Kelly's hands are adorned with all sorts of jewellery.   
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday," Kelly is the first to speak, as Yorkie's brain is slow from the alcohol. They end up giggling stupidly.  
  
  
  
"I love you so much," Yorkie almost slurs.  
  
  
  
"I love you too," Kelly answers, as she closes the gap between their lips.


End file.
